


Nurturing The English Rose

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU AS HELL. </p><p>371) THE COUNT OF CASTELFINO - CHRISTINA HOLLIS<br/>Hired by Erin Boag, the Contessa di Castelfino, shy gardener Katie Derham is happiest in her new Tuscan greenhouses. But that’s not enough for her boss – a woman who’s delighted to have this naïve English rose at her command!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fragile Flowers

When she had first hired the shy gardener, she had not really planned to fall for her... and yet as she watched the woman roam freely through the gardens and greenhouses, she knew she had indeed fallen for her. Katie Derham was a gentle soul with a kind heart but one that had been clearly bruised and caused her to retreat into a life both romanceless and tiring. She wanted only to work. Erin, the countess, and the one who had all control over what happened, had allowed her to continue her work for weeks on end, allowing her to settle in alone, leaving the woman in peace. She had, of course, heard the woman crying a few times, always alone and always when she seemed to think she was not going to be found. She had never once dared let the woman know she had heard her, instead she had sealed the information away in her mind and began to make plans to woo her delicate gardener. There was, after all, something alluring about such a gentle woman with such a kind heart. What Katie could not know, and would never know, is that she had looked up details on the girl, woman, who had come to her for a job. Katie was a talented gardener, good with even the most fragile of flowers and always cautious to ask permission before removing plants to the flower beds from the greenhouses they had been grown in. The woman's past had been laid out by her good friend who had contacted a friend within the police force where Katie had originated from. The tale of homelessness, loss and pain that Katie had been so careful to ignore and never share only made Erin long to nurture the gentle woman all the more. There was something oddly lost about the way Katie tended to walk, or move, and Erin was sure that she could see the ghosts of her past in the woman's eyes. Eyes the color of the sea, soft and gentle but cautiously so, she knew that if she pushed too hard, Katie would run from her, perhaps even hurt herself in the process. No, she must protect her, keep her happy and safe and find a way to nurture a healing of the woman's damaged soul. Katie had never once questioned that Erin often found reasons to work at a window whilst she was working in the gardens, or a way to paint in the greenhouses when she was working in the greenhouses. Erin, for her part, had been careful not to let Katie see what she painted. Portrait after portrait of Katie herself, the rich color of her sea eyes, the soft sheen of her silk-soft chocolate brown hair, the same soft English Rose complexion she had grown to love. It didn't seem to matter that Katie tended towards ragged jeans and t-shirts, it only enhanced her gentle glowing beauty. 

Erin knew, however, that eventually she would need to make a move.


	2. Natural Nurturing

She had started slowly, gentle compliments, comments on how well the flowers flourished under Katie's care. Each gentle comment was rewarded with a shy blush. Erin kept herself there, for as long as she could stand, easing Katie's fears that she may want to use her in some way. She knew, much as she wanted to command the woman, she would need only to woo her and care for her to get her on side. She would not dominate the woman, not truly, and she was sure that, when she did indeed pluck the woman's innocence from her, it would be at Katie's own request. She had no need to harm her, she wished only to comfort and love her. Yes, she would continue to command that she work in the gardens and greenhouses, but she would not push for anything more. She had tried once and the fear and tears that came had hurt her soul more than she cared to admit. She had hated herself for making the woman cry. She would much rather she made the woman laugh. Katie's laugh, the few times she had heard it, was like music. Soft and sweet and beautiful. By the time Katie had grown used to the comments on her flowers and Erin's soft compliments, she had begun to smile more often, pleasure at Erin's care and affection warming her and easing a little of the damage done by her former boss. It was a slow road, and one Erin took her time on, continuing to compliment the woman and draw, sketch and paint her in private. Slowly but surely she began to comment that Katie obviously had a natural skill for nurturing her plants, and ask, gently, if perhaps Katie had ever cared to be nurtured by another person, cared for, protected or loved. Katie, of course, had started by rejecting the chances to talk about her past, but, as Erin continued to ask carefully, probing the wound but never pushing for truth, she began to open up and talk about what had happened, that she was still very much innocent, that she had been hurt before and yet she was glad she retained her virgin status, even in a world where things such as virginity at her age, only forty-five and only five years older than Erin, she would be mocked. She knew she was mocked and yet, she wanted to wait for the right person. It was this gentle but firm confidence that had blossomed with Erin's care that brought smiles to people's faces when they met the woman. Katie was still shy, still prim and proper and delicate, but she was a little less frightened when people asked to talk to her. Erin, of course, took care not to leave her with them. Again slowly she had begun to invite the woman into her home, knowing that if she took her time she could bring Katie into her home and her arms without ever once forcing her, a force she never wanted to put to work on her. Katie, to her surprise, had started not with a no, but with a perhaps, then a maybe, then finally allowed her to set a date. 

The date came and went and Katie arrived only a half-hour later than planned, flushed and embarrassed but still every bit as beautiful and sweet as ever. She had chosen to wear a soft dress of what appeared to be silk, a rich red that showed off her eyes and skin in a gentle light but showed them to be every bit as beautiful as Erin had always thought them. They had eaten, Erin never quite able to take her eyes off Katie, smiling and talking and laughing, happy and content. This was the Katie she wanted most. She had ended that evening early, but the next had been longer, Katie again wearing the same outfit. As the dates continued Erin grew a little more seductive and a little more flirty, gently drawing Katie over to her side during dinner, then, once that was done, encouraging her to stay later. Until, one night, she agreed to stay.


	3. Seductive Sweetness

Katie, who although aware of the plan in action was able to relax and let it happen, grew steadily more sure what Erin's plan was. All the same she went with it, trusting that she would not be harmed. She had, eventually, agreed to stay. Ignoring the love in Erin's gentle but ice-cold blue eyes had become impossible. That night she had spent in the spare bedroom, alone. 

The next night she stayed was spent in Erin's bedroom and Katie had settled a little shyly, relaxing only when Erin draw her closer. They had slept together, innocent sleep. 

The next time had been spent kissing and caressing one another but never once edging under the clothes. 

This continued until, eventually, Katie had found she needed to speak up. 

"Erin..."

By now she was allowed, at least on dates, to call her boss by her name. 

"Could we... go further."

Her reward had been a soft smile and agreement. 

She had been nervous all the same as Erin slowly undressed them both, then lead her to the bed. She had relaxed only when Erin moved over her, kissing and caressing her as before, only now without any clothes between them. Then, slowly Erin had begun to cup, caress and tease her breasts, waiting until she arched to her to slip a hand lower, her lips gentle over Katie's even as she slipped a finger, then two, into Katie, feeling her tear and kissing away her tears. It was her gentleness that convinced Katie to go on, her sweetness taking Katie's pain and replacing it with slowly built pleasure. By the time Katie had found her release, she was crying slightly. Her release when it came was painfully hard and she had cried out into Erin's kiss, sobbing weakly as she came down, finding comfort only in the way that Erin sheltered her, kissing and caressing her again, relaxing her with tenderness. By the time Erin settled by her side to sleep she was exhausted, but pleased. Erin had curled Katie tightly into her arms, kissing her forehead and hairline and promising to marry her. To keep Katie hers for the rest of their lives. It was a promise Katie chose to believe.


End file.
